Loki: Justice and Consequence
by MoollyO12
Summary: When Loki gets back from Asgard after being punished, the Avengers find him in a bad state.
1. Prisoner

_Loki stared into space. 'I am winning, so why do I feel like I'm losing?' he thought. He didn't have much time to think before the hulk came hurtling through the air towards him, sending them both flying through the glass behind. 'Oh well, I must keep up appearances.' was all Loki could think. He scrambled to his feet and let his silver tongue come out with any quips it could muster. 'You are all of you beneath me!' he yelled at the massive green monster before him. 'No' he thought, 'I am the monster.' 'I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by a….' he didn't have time to say anything else because the mass of green muscles picked him up by his ankles and started whacking him on the floor. 'I deserve it' he thought. Hulk stopped for a moment before slamming him down on the already obliterated floor a few more times before leaving him there, groaning quietly. As the gamma-radiated man lumbered away he stated 'Puny God.' Before disappearing to go and fight the Chitauri outside. That was the last Loki could remember before he succumbed to the sweet unconsciousness_.

That was then. As Loki awoke he noticed he hadn't been handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D. He could hear muffled voices outside the double doors. Then he heard JARVIS say in his monotonic voice 'Sir, Loki has awoken.' A moment later Thor came bounding in. 'Brother!' 'I am not your brother.' he spat back, but could do nothing to free himself from the iron-grip hug he had him in. It took him a moment to notice that his eyes were red and puffy. 'What was going on?' He thought. 'Unhand me you oaf!' he shouted viciously. In a moment the rest of the Avengers had tumbled through the doors. 'JARVIS, lock the room until I say otherwise' Tony told the AI. 'Yes sir'. Loki heard a click and some low whirring. His head was starting to swim as he realized Thor still had him in his embrace. He tried to tell him as he started to choke. Luckily Tony and Steve noticed and rescued him from his grasp. Tony gave him a quick once over to make sure Thor hadn't hurt him whilst the Captain pacified Thor. 'Well, Thor, son of Odin, I never knew I meant so much to you.' Loki said, his words laced with hate. 'Brother' Thor said desperately, looking pleadingly into the younger man's emerald eyes. 'Where's Barton?' he hissed 'I didn't hurt him too badly? He mocked. 'Clint had to stay outside because he couldn't count on not killing you.' Explained Natasha, her voice cool and professional. He chuckled. 'You think this is funny.' Said Rogers, visibly trying to keep calm. 'Well I'm just surprised that Romanoff is in here if Barton's out there in that state. 'Why?' Bruce asked. 'Is it not obvious? Everyone else maybe blind to it but, you two most definitely like each other. I say one of you has to ask the other one out soon. And don't try to say you don't. I got the title God of Lies not because I tell lots of lies, actually I generally just twist the truth. No it's because...' '...He can detect them, no matter the speaker, no matter how skilled a liar they are. Whether or not the speaker believes it themselves. If it is not true, he will know.' finished Thor. 'So if you lie I will tell you. And everyone will know it's a lie. So what are you going to do with me now?' he said menacingly. ' Take you back to Asgard, and the Allfather.' replied Thor. The Avengers were amazed at what they saw. Loki's reaction to the word Allfather was so extreme. His face went white, his smirk was gone. He started shaking. The mischievous glint in his eyes was replaced by one of pure terror. This all happened in about half a second. 'Thor…' started Tony 'What will happen Loki in Asgard?' 'The Allfather, who is also our father, Odin, will decide his punishment.' 'Loki?' said Steve looking at the petrified man. Loki did nothing to show any sort of recognition that his name had been said. Instead he just carried on staring blankly at the wall ahead, catatonic, his jaw trembling slightly.

So what should the Avengers do. Find out more about what will happen and try and help Loki, or let things be. No matter what Thor and Loki will have to go Asgard because the movie hasn't finished yet, but please review and choose the path of inquiring or leaving things as they are.


	2. Natasha

So sorry for the long update time. I have exams in a couple of weeks too so I can't update quickly. Sorry. :-(

'So, Thor...' Tony began. 'I know what you want. I cannot speak of it, the Allfather would not allow it.' 'Thor, you are supposed to be, like, the great Thor, God of Lightning! How is it that you are suddenly afraid of-' 'I am not afraid of anything!' he boomed. 'I am a god, an Asgardian.' 'Ok, ok, struck a nerve there. Also, technically a demi-god, but anyway, you really need to grow a backbone against this Allfather guy. I mean, much as I hate Loki, the guy is obviously terrified of him, and he has to have some reason why. Is there anything you can tell me?' 'No. I do not know what his punishment will be. All I know is that it will be serious as æsir have been trying to get Loki to change for centuries now. Millennia in Midgardian years. Eventually, they resorted to simply punishing him as brutally as possible in the hope it would teach him a lesson. So far, it hasn't, but I believe he can change. He is smart, so I don't understand why he doesn't realize what he's doing. As his brother, I would do anything to help him.' 'Ok point break, but I don't do sentimentality so, I'll just be on my way.'

'What?! Brutal punishment! What do you mean by brutal punishment! Tell. Me. More.' Natasha growled menacingly. The Avengers minus Thor were sat in one of Starks many living rooms. Everyone had let out an array of gasps when he'd told them what he'd managed to get out of Thor. Apart from Natasha. She'd just jumped and started interrogating him. 'Hey, hey, don't shoot the messenger, I'm just telling you what he said.' 'Well, we have to do something.' she retorted. 'Nat, calm down.' Clint said soothingly. 'Clint, you know more than anyone I won't just stand by and let this be.' she hissed 'I know,' he replied calmly, 'but getting angry won't help him.' She sat down, still visibly disgruntled, but calmer. Everyone saw how strong a relationship it was. How much trust these two put in each other. Nobody else would have dared to even help her, and even if they had, no-one could have got the same reaction. There was silence for a bit. Steve piped up. 'How did you get the information in the end?' Everyone turned to Stark. 'What's everybody looking at me for! All I did was ask him if he could tell me what was going to happen to Loki, or why he was so scared of the Allfather and he said he couldn't tell me and them gave me all that. Look, JARVIS, bring up the surveillance feed for that conversation.' 'Of course sir.' came the reply. A screen popped up showing the previous talk between Stark and the god. By the end of it everyone looked round in disbelief. They saw that the deadly marksman had moved silently to the deadly assassin. She had her eyes closed, with the eyelids fluttering violently. He was rubbing his hand on her upper arm, pacifying her. She was regulating her breathing, but occasionally a ragged gasp would escape her lips, almost a sob. He was kneeled down behind the sofa, his lips against her ear, whispering 'In… out. In… out.' For a moment, no-one dared do anything but breathe and watch. After about a minute, everyone went their own way. Bruce shuffled out first, muttering something about testing in the lab. Steve went through a corridor to another living area and sat down. Tony walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of whisky. 5 minutes later, Natasha and Clint got up. Natasha turned to thank him but he stopped her. He pulled her close and held her for a moment before they parted silently. Natasha wandered off whilst Clint joined him at the bar. 'How are ya' Katniss?' asked Stark. 'It's not me I'm worried about.' replied Clint. 'It's what will happen to Loki if she goes anywhere near him and tries to do some therapy on him. Or what will happen to anybody who has ever carried out or even just agreed with one of these punishments.' 'Then we best keep Thor away from her.' Stark chuckled back. 'What did he do?' 'Oh, you know, he just thinks that this Allfather _must_ be right, always, even after what they have done to his brother, and he also carried out one of the punishments.' 'Oh. Well that's not good.' said Clint, eyebrows raised. 'Thor loves his brother though.' 'I know right. It would be slightly funny though, you have to admit. The great Black Widow trying to kill the god Thor… because he hurt a super villain in a way she didn't like.' responded Tony. 'I guess, but its serious stuff for Nat. This goes back to her time in the Red Room.' replied Clint. 'Ok then. Let's leave that topic. Have a drink at least, considering you're sat at a bar.' said Tony, trying to provoke conversation. 'No thanks.' 'Ok. So how are you?' he tried, finding the silence awkward and irritating. 'Same old. You?' came the reply. 'Good. Ummm... got any gossip?' 'No, you?' came the reply. 'Alright. That's it. What's up? Hm. Come on Clint. You're killing me man. Talk.' 'I'm fine, honestly.' 'Well, I'll find out sooner or later buddy.' 'Mmhm. We'll see. Remember I'm a spy.' 'And I have JARVIS' Stark replied nonchalantly, walking away. Clint let out a sigh and slumped in the bar stool.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh. What's up with Clint? See you soon. Thanks guys.


	3. History

**A/N: Sorry it took ages, been really busy. By the way, anyone seen Iron Man 3. Its amazing! Here you go.**

'ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, LEAVE IT OR YOU WON'T BE WAKING UP TOMMORROW MORNING!' Clint yelled. 'WHAT IS UP WITH NATASHA IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!' It was breakfast time in the Avengers Tower. Everyone was eating pancakes until Tony walked in and said something to Clint. In reaction, Clint had jumped up, towering over Tony, and started his outburst. His fists were clenched and he had gritted teeth, but still managed to yell at the top of his lungs. Stark was now looking slightly nervous. '…' 'I can't believe it.' Bruce managed to tear his gaze away from the scene before him to look at Pepper, who had just walked in. 'What?' he asked. 'Someone managed to shut Tony up.' she stated, as if it were obvious. 'Well I'm really honoured' muttered Clint sarcastically, walking away. Once he was gone, Pepper turned and stared at Tony. 'Tony you need to stop pestering your friends. Now what did you say to him?' 'What makes you think I said anything!' he protested, slumping down into a chair behind him. 'Because JARVIS showed me, now then, what did you say?' 'I won't say and you can't make me.' he said, sticking his nose up in the air. 'Alright then, JARVIS, if Tony doesn't tell us what he said to Clint in 5 seconds, destroy DUMMY.' 'JARVIS, no!' said Stark, very quickly. 'Yes Miss Potts, 5 seconds, sir' replied JARVIS. 'Please Pepper.' he said, looking at her with crestfallen eyes. She steeled herself and said menacingly 'Tony.' '4 seconds sir.' continued JARVIS. 'Tony, tell us.' said Steve. '3 seconds sir.' It seemed JARVIS was even urging him on. 'But...' Tony whimpered. '2 seconds sir' offered JARVIS. If possible, the AI may have even spoken slightly faster, with a sense of urgency even. 'Tony, you of all people know that, whilst I won't enjoy it, I will do what's necessary for information, meaning I won't hesitate to eradicate your robot. Or robots.' warned Pepper. 'What, that wasn't what you said!' Stark almost yelled at her, sitting bolt upright. '1 second sir.' progressed JARVIS, causing Tony to slouch again. 'Ze-' 'Alright!' Tony blurted. Everyone mentally leaned in, apart from Thor, who had almost no idea what was going on and was busy devouring Poptarts. Tony guiltily looked at the floor and said 'Ok. I asked him if there was something going on between him and Natasha or if-' 'Hang on a moment, you _asked_ if there was something _going on _between _him_ _and_ _Natasha_!' exclaimed Pepper. 'What, I think there is. But you should have let me finish anyway, he didn't jump up immediately. I had more to say still. So, then I asked if she was in depression or something, or... and then he jumped up and, you know, started yelling.' Finished Stark. 'And that's all it took for him to start yelling. I have worked with you for a while now, mister. How long have you been nagging at him?' retorted Pepper. 'What?' asked Tony, momentarily confused. 'You heard me. How long?' answered Pepper. Tony muttered something inaudible, going back to try and fry a spot on the floor with his eyes. Pepper smiled triumphantly before saying 'I'm sorry hun, I didn't quite hear that.' in the sweetest voice she could. Stark mumbled something slightly louder than before. 'Honey, you need to speak up a bit.' continued Pepper. 'THREE WEEKS OKAY!' Tony yelled, jumping up. 'And yeah, I know I shouldn't have but I'm nosy and a genius so I couldn't stop thinking about it.' cutting off and answering Peppers all too obvious reply. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. 'Thank you Tony.' replied Pepper honestly as she started to walk out. 'Oh and Tony,' she said turning to face him. 'Yeah' came the growled response from the bar. 'Try talking to me next time you want to do something like that. I can find out the same sort of information without people hating me. Maybe I would tell you how?' she grinned. 'Meeting with a think tank in an hour, A.I.R. or something, be there please.' and she turned back round and left. Everybody sat down and carried on with breakfast. 5 minutes later, Stark grabbed a full bottle of alcohol and headed off to his workshop.

'Tony, Pepper sent for you.' said Steve, trying to reach Tony in his dream world…no, it was a work world. 'Tony.' When he got no reply he knew he was going to have to go in and get him. The captain walked through the doorway he'd been stood in. 'Tony was absent-mindedly tapping at screens, slightly nodding his head in time with the AC/DC blaring out. Steve put his arm out and landed his hand on his friends shoulder. Tony jumped. 'Spangles, don't scare me like that, knock next time.' Stark scolded over the music. 'I did. And I called your name. You were totally absorbed in your work.' retuned the captain. 'Well, still. What did you come down here for anyway Spangles, you avoid the lab as much as possible.' attempted Stark, desperately trying to keep his careless façade up. 'Pepper sent for you. She told me to tell you that she let you off the meeting because you were annoyed but that no matter what you had to see Thor and Loki off.' recited Rogers. 'Ok thanks. Umm, do you know if they ever sorted this thing about Loki's, you know, freak thingy?' asked Tony. 'I was never told.' replied the ex-soldier, soldier-like. 'Umm, okay. Thanks anyway. When do they leave again?' questioned the genius. He didn't know how the guy with all these super enhancements couldn't tell what he was going to do. 'Then again' he thought 'I am Tony Stark.' 'In about 45 minutes.' recalled Steve. 'Ok, well, bye.' Replied Tony cheerily. Steve was glad to go. Too much 21st century things for him, and far too much tech, even for the 21st century.

'Loki.' whisper-shouted Tony, coming into view of the room Loki was being held in. 'Go away Stark.' grumbled the black-haired man hanging from the board limply. 'So what happens in Asgard that you're so afraid of?' asked Tony, not caring for the gods wishes. 'What does it matter to you?' spat Loki. 'I could lock this room so no-one could get in and you wouldn't have to go to Asgard.' bargained Stark. Loki raised his head and his emerald orbs, suddenly filled with hope, looked directly into Tony's chestnut ones. 'I'm so weak I can't even complete my namesake' Loki said attempting to chuckle. 'You would actually do that for me?' 'Well that depends on whether or not it's worth it. And how it will help. And what do you mean by can't even complete your namesake?' smirked Tony before curiosity won over. 'I'm the god of lies because I'm basically an unfailing lie detector. The majority of the time I just twist the truth not lie. But, anyway, I will tell all punishment wise. Could you come and sit in here. And let me down too.' requested the God. 'Fine,' huffed Stark walking through the door, locking it behind him before releasing Loki's binds. 'Thank you. Now... err...' the smaller man sat down as he spoke before he trailed off, looking around uncertainly. Tony grew impatient. 'Now you tell me what they've done and will do.' he coaxed in mock advice. 'I don't know what they'll do, that's the problem.' snapped Loki, lashing out. 'That's why I'm scared. Because I always think that they'll have run out of ways to torture and humiliate me and they never have.' Loki brought his knees up to his chest and started to rock ever so slightly whilst almost hyperventilating. 'Um, are you ok Loki?' asked a concerned Tony. 'No,' said Loki, trying to choke back sobs, but giving in as unwanted tears started streaming down his cheeks, 'No, I'm not ok, I'm scared to hell, and that shouldn't be happening because my daughters the goddess and guardian of hell, but I am.' he babbled 'I am, I'm so scared, and that's weak and useless and terrible and...' The god carried on mumbling things like that and sobbing for a few minutes as Tony started to feel more and more awkward. Eventually, he went over to the distressed man and put his arms around him. Loki leaned into Tony and buried his head in the cloth, clinging to someone for comfort. Tony tried to pacify him and he saw himself in Loki so comforted the god how Pepper would him. Inflate his ego. 'I'm gonna get in so much trouble for this but, how on ... any ... realm ... are you useless? You orchestrated the whole invasion and almost completed it!' he encouraged. 'Firstly, but I didn't complete it did I! Secondly, I didn't orchestrate the attack, I was controlled by Thanos and his fake promises. He used me and manipulated me and I should've resisted and I should have not listened and...' the god started babbling again. 'Shhh, shhh, ok. Let's try weak, 'cause your most certainly not. You chucked me out the window!' 'And I got smashed by the hulk. And I am extremely weak compared to the Jotun and Asgardians, almost as weak as Lady Sif. I meant in non-physical ways anyway.' countered Loki, whose sobbing had subsided. 'Lady who... anyway, you got punched through a window by Hulk as well as smashed about loads by us and still had quips ready to startle us. That's one pretty strong mind, you would have to be pretty comprehensive of your situation and good at keeping up.' commended Tony. 'Yeah, but I also let Thanos take advantage of me and control me as I have done to many. I am an expert in that area.' retaliated the silver tongue angrily. 'Ok then, I have an argument that you cannot win against. You are not terrible because everybody does bad things, everybody goes wrong, and some, like you, stay wrong. That doesn't make you terrible.' soothed Stark. 'It does! I did it for fun, because I enjoyed it! Have you not looked outside? New York is a mess because of ME!' exclaimed the distraught god. 'The known destroyer of Manhattan is bawling in my arms. And I'm ok with it!' thought Stark. 'Lokes what's happened before? Let me help. What's gone on? What have they done to you before?' asked Tony sympathetically. 'Well... once, they tortured me for 7 Asgardian years. And another time Thor sewed up my lips with a magical thread that meant it wouldn't heal whilst it was in and it got left in for 2 weeks. And once they had me as a personal slave to' Loki carried on but Tony wasn't listening. 'Yeah but Loki, that's them being cruel, evil people, and that's not good. And I'm gonna try and keep you away from them ok. I'll try and persuade the team too, ok.' opposed Tony. 'Thank you' replied Loki, composing himself. The thin man stood up and said I guess you have to tie me up now and go back.' 'Yep. Are you sure you're ok?' inquired Stark. 'Right now; I actually feel quite humiliated. I haven't shown anyone or even felt emotions like that in a long time. Goodbye.' said Loki formally as Tony got up to leave. Stark rebound the bindings and just before the door closed 'Please; whatever you do, please help me.' pleaded Loki. His reply was the sound of the door banging and Tony's footsteps echoing off the walkway as he walked away.

Loki looked up in disgust at Tony, his eyes flicking from the muzzle. The other Avengers stood about on the bridge. They had all gathered to see his brother off and to make sure he went away without any trouble. Tony had brought the cube, which Loki saw as an insult to their previous conversation. Erik Selvig had brought the case the Tesseract power would be harnessed through. Bruce had put the Cosmic cube into the casing carefully using massive tweezers whilst Steve looked on. Thor had put a hand on Selvig's shoulder and thanked him. Natasha whispered something into Clint's ear causing him to smile, directly in front of Loki. Thor walked to his brother, resting the cube and its casing on the same arm that held his hammer, and offered it out to him. Reluctantly, the smaller man took it. The oaf looked about, gave a slight nod, and turned the handle on his end releasing the energy to take them home. Steve walked over and shook Tony's hand. Natasha took Bruce's bag out of the black car and passed it to him. Clint then got in the car with her before going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce stepped into Tony's red sports car and they drove away as Steve did the same on his motorcycle, smiling slightly.


End file.
